


This Isn't

by frequencyshift



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyshift/pseuds/frequencyshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Tamsin: three perspectives. Dark-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't

This isn't a love song.

Tamsin doesn't really have a preference for music, but she can't stand the love ballads. All about hearts going on and always loving, about forever. It's bullshit and it makes her want to gag. She tends to cleanse her palate with death metal afterwards, even though she finds that pretty awful too.

What she's feeling now isn't like her heart's in her throat and there's sparkles in her eyes. It's more like she's suffocating, and her skin itches until she wants to claw it off.

Falling for Bo is like eating a peanut butter sandwich when you're allergic. Tastes so good, but in the end you're still dead.

\---

This isn't a love story.

Bo's had enough of those, she knows how they go. There's the tragic, ships passing in the night, forever meant to be in the right place at the wrong time or vice versa. There's the Romeo and Juliet, two worlds never meant to collide until you force it: just to discover that oil and water will never really mix no matter how desperately you stir.

What she's feeling isn't like true love's kiss, so passionate and so pure. It's like she's doing something she knows is bad for her, hoping that this time she won't be betrayed.

Falling for Tamsin is like a dog and its master. Even after the kick to the gut, she somehow still goes crawling back.

\---

This isn't a love sonnet.

Kenzi doesn't even really know what that means, except that sonnets are the epitome of sappiness, and probably filled with wherefore-art-thou and light-through-yonder-window yada yada yada. It means something happy, she thinks, and that's definitely not what she's seeing.

She's seeing two people who hate each other, love each other. It's weird, because she thought that's what Bo and Ryan should have been like. Or Bo and Lauren, after the whole spybang thing. It's like there's something else there, something different from all the others that have come in and out of their lives.

Bo and Tamsin are like Batman and Catwoman, she decides. A strange but awesome obsession with leather and latex, and an overwhelming mutual respect mixed in with all the vitriol.

Oh, and total lust. That too.


End file.
